Cooking utensils, such as pots and pans, with radially extending handles are known. Some patents disclose cooking utensils that convert to a storage position by having a handle that splits in half with each half pivoting against a round or rectangular body. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,334,386 & 6,685,048. Another patent discloses a pot with a unitary handle that can be turned to an inoperative position over the pot. See European Patent Application 0 247 229. Yet another patent discloses a pan with a handle that rotates and then folds into a storage position in two distinct motions. However, there is still room for improvements to cooking utensils.